Teamwork
by Fullmetal Butler
Summary: when the school for countries is having a debt crisis the boys will have to step up and raise money to improve their facilities, but nothing is ever easy for them especially when the nyotalia girls take this as a challenge. join the hetalia boys and the nyotalia girls as they participate in an all out competition to finally decide who is better. Oneshot.


**_Authors note: hi this is my first ever hetalia fanfic so I would really appreciate constructive reviews and good feedback as I always wish to improve with my writing thank you also for taking the time to read my fan fiction I hope you enjoy it :D_**

**_Teamwork_**

**_It was a beautiful day the sun was shining; the birds were singing and even Russia was less menacing today. So I ask you my dear reader what in the world could possibly go wrong on an amazing day such as this...a lot actually._**

**_Located near United Nations Headquarters is the proud school of Hetalia high which is a proud academy which focuses on preparing countries for the future teaching them a wide range of subjects from history to social skills. Hetalia High is also a unique learning centre as it not only caters for the main country representatives but also caters for its gender counterparts and also prepares them for the future in case their presence was ever required. Sadly the Headmaster of this academy is none other than a polar bear called Kumajirou but due to him being from Canada no one can ever remember his name which makes organising paperwork a pain when it gets lost in the post. Oh and he's a polar bear. So to raise money and moral the school has organised a fundraising competition between male and female countries and whoever makes the most money get their dormitories improved vastly._**

"Dudes listen up I have a totally awesome strategy on how to kick the other teams ass!" America declared loudly in the middle of the boy's dormitory

"Well if it's a load of codswallop on how all of us will back you up then I am not listening to it" argued an irritable Britain sitting stiffly in a worn chair with a cup of earl gray in his hand.

"C'mon dude you never listen to me"

"Maybe because all I see is burger eating idiot!"

"Erm I have a suggestion" whispered a shy Canada who had positioned himself quite far away from the bickering duo.

"Oh yeah well at least you can eat my food!"

"Yeah and end up with a mass amount of health problems"

"I don't really rike any of you" spoke a quiet Japan who was avoiding eye contact with Russia

"...and then we can make white flags for cats..." spoke an excited Italy

"This is stupid we should use traditional Chinese methods...!" Waffled an egotistical china

"Why fight with ze females when we can just make sweet sweet love" trailed of France who was laughing maniacally

"I find your sister scary Germany I don't want to make sweet love to her" whispered a scared Italy to Germany.

"Dude gross your sister is with them" America suddenly interrupted from nowhere

"Everyone be quiet and sit down and let us contribute ideas one at a time!" shouted an angry Germany drawing all eyes on him and his now increasing Blood pressure.

For five minutes the countries were actually quiet each individual was deep in thought until

"We should do a ballet" spoke an eerie Russia

The tension had become thick and even Italy was shuffling away from the evil Russian

"Eeeer no way dude we should totally do a car wash" interrupted a loud America

"That's actually not a bad idea America" spoke a surprised Britain

"One day America...one day" whispered Russia evilly

"I'm not sure whether I am confident with getting covered with water in pubric" spoke a nervous Japan

"Man up Japan and let's do this thing yo!"

**_And so the next day the hetalia boys set up a carwash in the school car park_**

The right side of car park was set up perfectly (in Americas eyes) there were various stalls and plenty of cleaning supplies there was actual organisation! The only downside was the fact that America had decided to post American flags everywhere...

"Well this is just bloody brilliant" exclaimed Britain sarcastically

"I know right" spoke America who was completely unaware of his fellow classmates appalled expressions

"Agh zis is not right my outfit and your tacky flag clash!" exclaimed France pointing at his lack of clothing which consisted purple shorts.

"Dude you're not even wearing much to begin with"

"It is to draw in the ladies with my irresistible sex appeal"

"It's not woooorking" interrupted a feminine voice from the group of individuals

"Well at least we can agree on that fem America" spoke fem Britain

"The nyotalia dorm members" spoke venomous china.

"Ugh can you believe zis! Why of all places does our stall have to be near Ze tacky car wash?" spoke a disgusted fem France

All of the hetalia members directed their gaze to the right side of the car park to find that it had indeed been taken up with multicoloured stalls

"Why what are you all doing for the competition?" asked a curious Germany

"Were doing a bake sale!" chirped an excited fem Italy

"Oh wow can I join in sis!" exclaimed and equally excited Italy

"No Italy you can't it's a competition remember" spoke a serious fem Germany

"So you're actually letting fem Britain cook" spoke a pompous France

"well girls let's get back to work you know what they say 'nothing ventured nothing gained'" spoke an excited fem Britain who was for the sake of the team ignoring the rude comment and didn't miss the opportunity to stand on his foot on the way past.

"Good luck all the same" whispered a shy female Canada

"Who are you?" questioned Canada

As the contest progressed tensions started to run high and even the boys were feeling the pressure from their female counterparts

"So like clean my car losers! And if it isn't as awesome as me when you're finished I won't be happy" cackled Prussia while he parked his car in front of the boys

"That's my car Prussia" spoke Germany flatly

"Suck it losers!" he laughed before running away a very excited gilbird in tow.

"Okay let's see how the others have progressed on other cars they were cleaning" spoke a tired Germany who was in his opinion stuck babysitting the other countries and try and ensure the carwash does not end in pure destruction.

"Dude I totally finished my car before everyone else" shouted America brandishing a suspicious paintbrush

"What?!" questioned I baffled Germany

The car which had been originally a black colour was now covered in the American flag

"Again America! When will you learn to stop putting the American flag on everything?"

"But"

"No I don't want to hear it" yelled an angry Germany

And as quickly as America painted the flag on the car he was now painting back over it with black all the while moodily grumbling to himself.

"Anyway let's see how the others have done on their cars" spoke a now calmer Germany

"Japan your car seems fairly intact well done!" congratulated Germany

"Thank you as you can see I have added a new exhaust and even a heat sensor in the car that also registers heart rate green tea maker near the cd compact and when feeling threatened the car can turn into a giant transformer of mass destruction"

"It's very...unique Japan"

"Thank you"

"But you do know that this is Italy's car"

"I'll start to dismantle it now"

"That would be wise..."

The other cars where in a fairly similar situation as America and each car had a fault

"Wow Russia this is actually very good" complimented Germany glancing at the seemingly perfect clean car.

"Yes I have kept it the same but made some alterations"

All of a sudden the boot started to rise slightly and the haunting call of "marry me" came from the boot. As quick as Germany could blink Russia slammed the boot lit down hard enough to cause a slight dent and a female groan of pain.

"Okay...wait where is china?" questioned Germany

"oh no" exclaimed china from nowhere "panda!" when Germany turned to his left all he could see was china chasing after a car where you could see the furry body of his panda in the backseat.

"Don't worry china" Italy spoke happily "we can catch him in my pasta car!"

Germany just face palmed...

**_Meanwhile with the girls_**

"I don't get it why is no one visiting our stall?" questioned a confused fem America

"I think I know why" spoke a quiet fem Japan

"Why?" questioned a confused fem America while chewing on a hamburger

All of the nyotalia members directed their gaze to two arguing females

"Listen up frog face my scones are delicious!" squealed an adamant fem Britain

"Eugh do not be blind zay taste worse zhan cardboard!"

"erm i think what France is trying to say..." started speaking a quiet Canada

"Is that your food sucks! Just step back and hand out flyers or something" yelled an excitable fem America

"Bloody stupid..." started cursing an angry fem Britain

"What are we meant to do?" questioned fem Italy

"You lot will bake and I will totally cheer you on" giggled America who waved pompoms

"I can be leader of baking since my traditional methods will help us win"

"This is not hygienic please fem china move your panda away from the ingredients" spoke a gentle Japan

The specific panda was currently digging his way through a bag of flour now starting to lot like the headmaster a white bear.

"No panda no" fretted fem china trying to pull the upset panda from the bag

**_As the day drew to a close neither of the teams seemed to have been very successful in their individual money raising tasks and even as the week progressed and each team tried an assortment of new creative ideals to raise money they were both drawing with each other the last fundraising event would be a talent show where each male and female country would work together and then each individual would get voted as to who would win the show and gain a boost of funding._**

**_The stage was prepared and the crowd was buzzing with excitement it was the final deciding event and tensions ran high final it would be decided who was better the Nyotalia Girls or the Hetalia Boys_**

"okay remember dudes only one of us needs to win the vote and then we have this in the bag and since its probably gunna be me you can all thank me later" spoke a confident America before disappearing to get ready for his act the other males merely grumbled in irritation towards his attitude.

"Okay time for our first act America and fem America"

The lights instantly dimmed and smoke machines flooded the stage with misty fog as strobe lights started flashing.

"Okay guys are you ready to partaaaay!" yelled America who was concealed in the fog

The crowd mumbled a confused sound of agreement

"I can't hear you!" shouted an also excited concealed fem America

"Yeah" the crowd answered back more confident this time round

"I don't rike this" grumbled a quiet Japan

As the smoke cleared a bit more and had been ingested by half of the crowd which were now coughing and spluttering from the mist emerged America and fem America on jet backs both wearing skin tight super suits with the design of the American flag on them.

Half of the crowd started cheering while the other half clapped in amusement at the Americans antics.

"Just bloody typical" mumbled Britain with raised eyebrows.

"We totally have this in the bag yo" spoke an excited America

"I knew dressing up as captain America and wonder woman was my greatest idea ever!" giggled fem America

"No it was my idea"

"No it was mine"

"No I remember we we're eating hamburgers in McDonalds when I said it!"

"No I clearly remember us being in burger king when I said it!"

What the Americans clearly did not realise is that through their feud the audience had fell into an awkward silence.

"Erm guys" tried to interrupt a quiet Canada

The Americans to know surprise ignored the Canadian and started to squabble and fight on the stage while managing to set a light to some of the stage.

"Okay time for the next act!" announced Kumajirou who was stood on a small pedestal while various hetalia and nyotalia members wrestled the Americans of the stage and put out the small fire.

"Okay next is Russia and fem Russia"

As the stage dimmed once more a symphony of orchestra trickled from speakers clearly the soundtrack to the world renowned play 'the nutcracker' 'the sugar plum fairy' song.

The spot light suddenly shines on a fem Russia in her ballerina outfit and Russia in his leotard accompanied by their disgruntled entourages which were none other than the Baltic trio.

For the audience it was the longest most awkward 1 minute 46 seconds of their life as the Russians pirouetted and twirled around the stage with the Baltic trio weeping silently trailing after them. When the act had finally ended Russia and fem Russia turned to the audience with expectant glares which lead to the very intimidated audience clapping like maniacs.

"I knew we were good da!" giggled fem Russia brandishing a drainpipe

"Indeed little sister" replied a cheerful Russia

"Okay next act is Canada and fem Canada"

As the Canadians entered the stage the crowd carried on talking as if they were still no act on the stage.

"Erm is Canada and his sister here?" questioned a confused Kumajirou

"Hello were here" whispered a quiet fem Canada

"Okay I guess we will move onto another act then" spoke a professional Kumajirou

"Oh bother" mumbled Canada as he and his sister almost floated of the stage like two lost wandering souls.

"Okay next act is Britain and fem Britain"

The stage once again darkened and smoke filled the stage and harry potter themed music played in the background as fem Britain and Britain entered both of them covered head to two in black cloaks.

"Hello everyone we are about to perform an act that will mystify and amaze you all" spoke a confident Britain

"Yes we do ask that you do not try this at home for the dark arts is a truly difficult art to master" spoke a serious fem Britain

"But first we need an assistant"

"Pick me pick me!" shouted a small sealand who was already running to the stage

"Fine we will choose you" the Britain's spoke in unison both of them with a cackle of evil laughter and thunder.

"Our act will be to saw sealand in half!" cackled Britain while shutting sealand in a rectangular box

"I'll just grab my trusty axe" spoke a cheerful fem Britain

"Oh boy maybe after this I will be recognised as my own country" spoke a positive sealand

"I'm sorry but you cannot continue with this act as it goes against health and safety regulations" spoke a serious Kumajirou

"But I was only going to cut off the chaps limb" grumbled Britain

"He probably won't need it anyway" mumbled fem Britain

"No I cannot allow this" spoke an adorable fluffy...I mean serious headmaster

"The next act is fem France and France"

The stage again was darkened and the son 'le freak (freak out) started to play as strobe lights flashed wildly two French individual started to 'strut their stuff' down their fashion highway. Sadly the act was drawn to a rapid end as the more they 'strut' the more they started to lose articles of clothing so they were rushed of the stage while their dignity was still intact.

"Zis is an outrage!" yelled an angry France

"Z'ees is our talent!" yelled an angry fem France

"What do you mean my mankini is to revealing!" yelled an offstage France

"The next act is Italy and fem Italy"

"Hi everybody!" squealed an excited fem Italy

"Helloooooo" chorused Italy

"Today Italy will sing you a song about his good friend Germany while I balance plates of pasta on my body"

As Italy started to sing his song about how much he loved Germanys food and how the women of Germany terrify him (earning him a glare from fem Germany) while fem Italy had now managed a dangerous amount of plates.

"we are doing great brother" giggled fem Italy as she let a plate slip from her petite fingers to crash onto the floor in a red mess which was then joined by the other plates on her head.

"Sister!" exclaimed Italy as he slipped on some stray pasta managed to grab his sister and skid of the stage in a seemingly rehearsed exit.

"Okay our next act is Germany and fem Germany!"

"Ah erm ha we will be doing comedy" spoke an awkward Germany

"What caused the airline to go bankrupt?" spoke Germany

"Runaway inflation" answered fem Germany

The only sound in the theatre was the chirping of crickets complete with tumbleweed rolling across the stage.

This made the awkward Germans start to panic and as they started to salvage their act.

"What is a frog's favourite drink?"

"Croakacola"

"What did the green grape say to the purple grape?"

"Breathe idiot, BREATHE!"

"What is the karate expert's favourite beverage?"

"Kara-tea"

The more jokes they tried to play the more their act was clearly failing to the point with their dignity still intact left the stage.

"Okay next is Japan and fem Japan"

As Japan and fem Japan entered the stage they were both dressed in tradition Japanese training outfits

"For our talent we will be performing karate style..."started a serious Japan

"No No No! You have stolen our act!" yelled an angry fem china

"But me and Japan were going to..." started a quiet fem Japan

"You stole it from us it is Chinese tradition which you have stolen!" yelled an angry china.

"This isn't going to end well" murmured Russia

"No this is our act we thought of ourselves" argued a proud Japan

"That's it! We can only solve this appropriately" declared fem china

"I completely agree time to fight!" spoke a serious fem Japan

That was when all hell broke loose as the Chinese and Japanese individuals started attacking each other.

"Haha I'm sure happy to know that we will definitely be winning" spoke an overconfident America

"What do you mean by that!" all of the hetalia boys and nyotalia girls chorused

And then all of them broke out into mass fighting turning the stage into what looked like a scene from the 'hunger games'.

"Please everybody stop all your acts were good!" spoke an animated sealand

This immediately caused him to be hit by a flying mankini knocking him unconscious.

"Aaah!" Squealed a scared fem Japan before fainting at the sight of a naked France

"France by corrupting my little sisters eyes you have signed your death!" yelled Japan

"You are no match for my burger machine gun!" yelled America

"Go panda let no one survive!" yelled fem china

"I'm so alone" whispered Canada as he floated in and out of the commotion

"Go away go away!" yelled Russia at a Belarus that had dropped from the rafters and was now trying to 'hug' her big brother.

"Pastaaaaaa" yelled the Italians randomly

"Nein!" yelled an angry Germany

"Enough enough SILENCE!" shouted an angry Kumajirou

The countries stopped fighting in shock at the tiny bear's voice

"The results a draw both teams have raised enough money to improve the school"

"You mean we drew!" shouted America

"Yes" replied the bear

"I can't believe we have been fighting when at the end of the day it's the teamwork of both teams that has made raising money possible" spoke Britain

"I can hardly call it teamwork" mocked Germany

"no your wrong all the time when we bickered and argued we still worked together and did the car wash and the baking and even put some thought into the acts for the show even on the outside when we tried to all retain our pride we were all working towards a common goal and we helped each other." spoke a very philosophical Canada

"Wow your really scraping at the bottom of the barrel for the whole 'teamwork theme' aren't you losers!" yelled Prussia

"Shut up Prussia!"

Yes teamwork it may not be obvious but it is always there.


End file.
